The Closet, Part III
by XWaltzforVenusX
Summary: RyanTaylor, S3 one-shot. Ryan is angry, Taylor is confused, and everyone finds out. The concluding part of The Closet series.


_Oh my, I'd almost forgotten about this story! For those of you who didn't figure it out from the title, this is the third in the series, so go read the other two first._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

She watches in horror as the scene unfolds, students turning to face the arguing couple standing in the middle of the quad. There's shouting, and frantically waving arms, and crying –the girl, not the boy. Then her name is mentioned, and the crowd gasps, heads turning towards her with open mouths and question-filled eyes. She puts a hand up to her face, shielding herself from the stares. She's not even sure how everyone found out. But she continues to listen to the argument still raging fifty feet from her, vitally interested in the outcome.

How could you, the girl screams, tears flowing freely down her face, voice breaking, arms waving. The boy laughs disdainfully, what does she care? Shouldn't she be off boozing it up with her new boy-toy? A murmur sweeps through the gathered students: their precious social chair isn't as perfect as she seems?

She watches as Marissa Cooper gapes at Ryan, who's fists are balled at his side, posture hunched. She watches as the girl she's feared since second grade looks around at her audience, eyes red, panic flashing across her face. She hisses something at Ryan – Taylor can't hear what – and he laughs outright at the girl.

She feels hot, electric excitement flood through her stomach as she watches him tell his ex that he won't go back to her – not this time. He won't be caught up again in the rampant vortex of her problems. Marissa begins yelling again: he's just fooling himself, he'll come back to her, he's delusional from fucking that slut. Eyes turn towards her as she's brought up again, and this time the arguing pair's eyes join in. She stands in stunned silence, unsure of what to do or say. Marissa Cooper's eyes are coldly calculating, unmasked hatred making them hard. The only reason Ryan would ever want that whore, Marissa says calmly, folding her arms, is because it was a secret.

He says nothing and the crowd parts as he walks away from Marissa, and towards her. She's shocked when he grabs her arm and begins hauling her towards the school. She takes one last look over her shoulder at the open shock on her rival's face, before falling into step with him.

Before she knows it, they're in their closet, and he's kissing her desperately, lips moving urgently against hers, tongue forcing its way into her mouth. She wraps her arms around his neck as one of his hands goes to her back, pressing her flush against his hard body, the other tangling in her hair. She's a little surprised at the move; usually his hands go straight for her ass, or begin pulling her clothes off the instant the door is closed. She's a little surprised she has to make the first move.

Her hands run over his chest, tugging frantically at his shirt, and they both freeze when it rips open, buttons flying everywhere. She'll sew them back on later, she tells him, and he nods, crushing his mouth to hers again. His fingers grip the bottom of her sweater, pulling it up, and they break off the kiss just long enough to get the thing over her head before they're back together. He makes quick work of the rest of her clothes, never once breaking contact with her mouth except for the occasional gasping for air. She brushes her fingertips lightly over his sides, coming together at the waistband of his jeans, and popping the button open.

His hips rock against her hands, and she can hear him grunting lowly in his throat as she tugs his pants over his hips, and they fall heavily to the floor, followed lightly by his boxers. She moans loudly as his body presses her into the wall, reveling in the feel of his skin against hers for the first time. He's hard and insistent against her belly, and she lifts her legs, wrapping herself around his waist. After adjusting to the new weight, he holds her up with one hand, the other snaking below them to position himself. A bolt of white-hot excitement shoots through her belly as he pushes into her with a growl.

She's missed this, she realizes, more than she thought was possible. The way he feels inside of her, the heavy sound of his breathing, the rough hands gripping her sides, holding her steady. He seems to feel the same way, because he swears under his breath, picking up his pace, pounding into her like no one else could. She runs her hands over his stomach, feeling the hard muscles as they expand and contract under the skin, up his chest, across his shoulders, down his back. She's vaguely aware of the sound of his voice, low and urgent in her ear, and she tries to focus on what he's saying.

It's strange, he's not calling her a slut like he usually does; in fact, he's telling her how hot she is, how much she turns him on. It makes her melt, makes her spasm around him, makes her come. She cries out, forgetting for a brief instant that they're in a broom closet in the middle of a school day. She rides the crest of her orgasm, distantly aware that he's still pounding into her, hand snaking between their bodies to press against her clit, making her body spasm harder.

After what seems like an eternity, he gives an almighty thrust upward, releasing himself into her with a grunt. They come down slowly, and she eventually plants her feet on the floor again, gazing at him through heavy-lidded eyes. He's braced on the wall on either side of her, chest rising and falling with every deep breath he takes, and she's content to simply stand in front of him, heat radiating in the mere centimeters of space between their skin. A sad groan escapes his lips as he moves away from her, bending down to retrieve their clothes and she's touched when he picks hers up first. She dresses slowly, enjoying the show as he gathers his pants, boxers, wife beater, and the torn over shirt.

He holds the door open for her.

"Wanna get some coffee?" he asks awkwardly, and she nods numbly. His hand slips into hers as they make their way through the school, hushed whispers following in their wake: there's a new golden couple in town.

_

* * *

_

This is the end, so I hope it was alright!

_Review!_


End file.
